50 Words for AleHeather
by Sour Dough but epicer
Summary: Just a 50 word fanfic for World Tour's star couple!


1\. Ecstasy

Everytime they killed, the ecstasy rivaled that of the high the drug of the same name gave, hell even trumped that of.

2\. Slab

Even though he wasn't a Dad (as of yet that is), Alejandro had an uncanny talent on the grill.

Why Heather thought this was unbeknownst to her, but god be damned if this one slab of meat (ribs for the curious) wasn't some of the best food she had ever tasted.

3\. Vision

Everytime Alejandro looked at Heather he swear he was looking at perfection incarnate.

4\. Coat

"It's cold, take this." Alejandro said, sliding off his Letterman's jacket before handing it over to the shivering Asian.

She took it, offering the Spaniard a small yet thankful smile in return.

Soon enough, she was enveloped in the smell of him, the faint scent of his cologne, that mysterious, cumin-esque aroma that emanated from him, the smell of their high school.

[I]I wouldn't mind smelling this for the rest of my life...

5\. Bake

Heather had several guilty pleasures, one of them being that of baked goods. She had a VERY high maintenance figure to watch out for after all!

So why did Alejandro have the gall to bake chocolate chip cookies for her, knowing good and well about her strict diet?

Breaking it wouldn't hurt though, right?

She bit into one. Gooey chocolate chips.

Perfect.

6\. Swell

Alejandro pressed that right spot in her foot, the body part loosening as a result.

"That hits the spot." Heather gasped.

Alejandro and his massages were pretty swell to say the least.

7\. Objective

"Hey Alejandro, I love youuuu!" the Asian said, an obvious fake cheerfulness to her voice.

Alejandro was not to be fooled. "What do you want?"

She relented immediately. "There's this new pair of shoes I want, mind paying for half of it?"

He smiled at her. "I'll pay for all of it dear, just show me the pair you want."

8\. Habit

Alejandro had a habit on breaking female's hearts for fun, making them feel like they're everything before dropping them down back to nothing.

Emphasis on the had, as Heather came by and removed the dropping them portion of the equation.

9\. Snatch

Her arrival was sudden, so in turn as was the hiding of his phone.

She assumed the worst. "Phone, now." she demanded, her hand out in a "hand it over" motion.

Alejandro winced, but knew best to try and not fight against her demands, and so the phone was offered towards her.

She snatched it, entering his password in rapidly, slightly comforted to see that it was still her birthdate.

Upon seeing just what exactly her significant other was trying to hide made her worries disappear instantaneous however.

She handed him back the phone, muttering a "You're lucky, for now...".

What was he browsing exactly? Nothing more than how to get tickets for a concert she had been dying to see.

10\. Slip

"He's real slippery you know," Courtney said. "He'll leave you first chance he get."

To say Heather was furious would've been an understatement.

"You really didn't have to mention Duncan... "

Beth trailed off, watching the usually strong Courtney run off, the faintest hint of tears stemming from her eyes.

"Well she didn't have to doubt Alejandro either!"

11\. Encourage

When Heather tilted her head to the side and it happened to be one of those nights, Alejandro needed no encouragement.

It was neck kissing time.

12\. Resignation

cough cough*

Alejandro was miserable, to put it bluntly. Out of all times to get sick, why did it have to be around prom? He knew Heather wanted to be Prom Queen and for him to be her partner in crime then, but here he was coughing his lungs out. What a terrible-

A knock interrupted the flirt's mulling at this moment.

"Come in!" he said, voice raspy.

Much to his surprise, Heather came in, clad in a casual outfit and an arm full of various bags in hand.

"Mi amor? Aren't you supposed to be at prom?"

"With you yeah, but you had to go and sick." the queen bee began.

"I'm sorry for-"

"Lemme finish first." she said. When he went quiet, she continued. "Have I always wanted to be prom queen? Yes, but I wanted you to be with me, and since you're here sick there's no accomplishing that. So I'm gonna be here with you instead."

Alejandro was about to retort, but Heather pushed her finger against his lips. "No buts, like who cares if I was guaranteed to win prom queen? Wouldn't be the same without you."

To say that warmed his heart was an understatement.

13\. Carpet

It was unusual to see Heather laying on the floor, but Alejandro didn't question it. Rather, he laid next to her.

"What's the situation senorita?"

"Just thinking." she replied, never looking away from the ceiling.

"Mind if I think with you?"

The Asian then turned towards him, a small smile on her face. "Of course not."

Alejandro smiled back.

14\. Bite

"I swear you've gained some weight." Heather remarked

"I'll be sure to lose it immediately, need to look my best for you after all!"

He always slid past biting remarks like that, and she found it sweet in a way.

Mainly aggravating, but still sweet.

15\. Explain

Alejandro was odd in the sense that Heather never had to explain to him what she wanted or what was wrong, he just knew and helped with the problem.

She definitely didn't mind this odd talent of course.

16\. Vain

Both of them were vain and narcissistic people, to an extreme degree at that.

But if there was one person who they claimed beat their looks, it was the other.

17\. Pilot

Alejandro was unsure on hiring Harold as his "Spell out the message in airplane smoke" pilot, but his budget was tight and Harold was more affordable than B.

"I should've went with B..." Alejandro muttered, watching as the geek misspelled Heather's name.

18\. Collection

Heather may or may not have a drawer full of various shirts Alejandro gave her over the years.

19\. Estimate

If one was to try and guess just how many good moments Alejandro and Heather had as a couple it'd just be breaking the double digits, maybe even less.

They'd also be way off, it passed the triple digits by a long shot.

20\. Vertical

"I want to take you to the top of the Eiffel Tower one day." Alejandro said.

"I look forward to it." Heather replied.

21\. Debut

Their debut as a couple stroke fear into the other contestants.

You should be scared, the couple thought.

22\. Incapable

It seemed impossible as they were the type perfect for pissing the other off, yet it never came to be; it was literally impossible.

23\. Barrier

No matter the obstacle, Alejandro and Heather were going to persevere, no questions asked.

24\. Incredible

On the rare off chance that Heather gave him a compliment, the resulting feeling was incredible to Alejandro, making the wait well worth it.

25\. Clearance

"And you better not get anything from clearance either you got that? That's couch time."

He flashed her a smile. "Of course senorita, nothing but the best for you!"

"Good, now get a move on!"

26\. Remind

There was no need to ever remind Alejandro of their anniversary, and Heather loved that fact.

27\. Mud

Heather had no idea what happened, it all happened in a flash. One second she blinked and everything was fine, the next second a now muddy Alejandro was in front of her, a screaming Geoff heading out of earshot.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked, nose wrinkled in disgust. "You absolutely hate mud so why'd you take a bath in it?"

"Those idiot partiers were speeding by, splashed water your way. Would've been you covered in mud had I not jumped in the way." Alejandro explained.

The ice Queen's heart was warned by that, just a bit though.

28\. Statement

It was out of the blue really, but it was certainly interesting, Alejandro thought.

"Repeat that mi amor?" he asked.

"I said I can get you on your knees in 5 minutes, easy." Heather repeated.

"That's a bold statement, are you sure about that?"

She succeeded in less than 2.

29\. Foundation

"Buy me this." Heather demanded, holding out a bunch of makeup, including lipstick eyeshadow, blush, foundation, and the likes.

"While I'm usually all up for buying you what you want, why do you need makeup? You're already beautiful are you not?"

"You're right you're right." Heather said, her face a deep red as she put the makeup back up.

30\. Passage

The assignment was to write a small paragraph on someone you loved and why.

Heather might've gone a bit overboard and wrote an entire essay.

31\. Unexpected

Though she didn't seem to be the type, hearing Alejandro tell her I love you at the end of every day set her heart ablaze.

32\. Introduce

"Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Alejandro. Alejandro, these are my parents." Heather introduced.

Even if she didn't look the part, the Asian was rather nervous about this meeting going awry.

Good thing she had nothing to worry about, she thought, watching her parents laugh at a joke the Spainard made.

33\. Contain

Heather couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried; she was the equivalent of a kid on Christmas Eve.

Why was this?

Her birthday was tomorrow, and knowing Alejandro he was going to go above and beyond in making it wonderful for her.

34\. Rocket

He brushed his hand against hers.

That one action caused her heart beat to rocket.

35\. Horse

Heather had always wanted a horse when she was younger, but alas one was too much work and so she never got one.

Alejandro went for the next best (and wallet happy) thing; renting one out for a day.

She was rather gleeful to say the least.

36\. Ice Cream

"You're like ice cream, you know that" Alejandro said.

"How the hell am I like ice cream?" Heather asked, eyebrows furrowed just a bit.

"Easy darling; you're cold yet sweet."

"I am NOT sweet!"

37\. Accompany

Alejandro looked almost bashful, she thought, a far cry from his usual confidence.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me at the Burremento family reunion, it's this weekend. Will you?"

"Going to have to meet your family sooner or later so sure, I guess I can go." Heather said.

"Gracias mi amor!" fee Spaniard said, kissing her hand in gratitude.

She couldn't hide her smile then.

38\. Cast

Out of everyone in gen 1 of the Total Drama cast, Alejandro and Heather were clearly the most evil contestants.

It made sense for them to be one of the happiest couples yes?

39\. Farewell

It hurt having to part their ways every morning, but it made that eventual meeting up again in the evening all the more satisfying.

40\. Plant

Why did they do it? No telling, but it was more than likely a case of the classic impulse buy.

But nevertheless, the couple now had a small houseplant to take care of.

They named it Chris and let it die.

41\. Advertise

"It says they have the best masseuses there though!" Heather whined.

"The ad lied to you mi amor, aren't I a better masseuse? Plus, my massages are free so!"

She couldn't fight against that logic.

42\. Hold

Everytime he held her time seemed to slow down to a crawl, and it felt just like him and her.

She loved that feeling.

43\. Glare

"He's soooooooo hot isn't he?" Sadie asked.

"He totally is! Like I feel like I'm melting!" Katie added.

"Look all you want then, but you're not getting burned, so I'd recommend getting a move on!" Heather demanded, glaring at the BFFLs.

"Fine, come on Sadie, let's head somewhere else without Heather the Heathen around!" Katie said, huffing before stomping off, her best friend in tow.

"I thought they were never going to leave." Alejandro said, sighing in relief.

44\. Relief

It was odd how a simple kiss could melt away any worries she might've been having, Heather thought.

She kissed back hungrily.

45\. Rank

They were powerful on their own but together? It was undeniable; they were at the top and no one could even imagine coming anywhere nearby their peak.

Just how they liked it.

46\. Reason

"Why'd you make me breakfast?" Heather asked, eyeing the plate of pancakes at her spot in the dining room.

"Why not senorita?"

She had no retort for that.

47\. Society

"We live in a society," Harold began. "Where we're ruled over by dictators, we're being oppressed I tell you!"

"Damn right you are." Heather said, Alejandro in tow.

48\. Enjoy

It didn't matter what was going on, what they were doing, what was happening.

Every moment with the other was enjoyable and they'd have it no other way.

49\. Congratulations

"Congrats girl!" Leshawna said, clapping Heather on the back.

The Asian was obviously wary. "Congrats for what?"

"You two getting engaged right?"

"WE'RE WHAT?"

50\. Amend

"Thanks mi amor." Alejandro said.

Heather looked confused. "For what?" she asked, eyebrow raised in questioning.

"For taking the chance to be with me, even though you knew about my former heart breaking ways." he said, rubbing the back of his head in what looked to be shame. "I'm glad you took that risk, even if it seemed foolish."

"You're welcome, but lemme thank you for something actually." Heather said.

It was Alejandro's turn to look confused. "I didn't do anything though?"

"Other than make me feel loved everyday," Heather said. "And that I can and should show love back. So thanks for that."

He was about to say you're welcome, but he was silenced by a kiss to the lips. He melted into said kiss.


End file.
